


Caballero del Anochecer

by TheBluePhantom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Falling In Love, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePhantom/pseuds/TheBluePhantom
Summary: You thought that he was just a quiet nerd. Sure he was a little strange, but wasn't everyone who went to LARPs? He seemed oddly invested in the nerd community for someone who doesn't participate much, though. And what was up with your friends' disappearances? Maybe they've just been busy. But here he is again, two years later. Something about him has changed. Your life is about to change...
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Gender-Neutral Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz & Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz & You, Guillermo de la Cruz x Gender-Neutral reader, Guillermo de la Cruz x Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz x You, Guillermo de la Cruz/Gender-Neutral reader, Guillermo de la Cruz/Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz/You, Guillermo x You, Guillermo x gender-neutral reader, Guillermo x reader, Guillermo's mother, Guillermo/Gender-neutral reader, Guillermo/You, Guillermo/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few notes before we get started, lovelies.  
> Number one, please make sure that you have watched up to season two of What We Do In The Shadows or you are going to get spoiled.  
> Number two, this is being posted on 9/29/2020 so if shit in season three or reality does not match up with the story there isn't really much I can do about that. I'm not a fortune teller. I just write fan fiction.  
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy.

March 27th, 2019  
You thought he was just a normal live action roleplayer like you. Granted, he didn't seem very invested in the roleplay, but you just figured he was shy; that he was still getting used to the group and needed time to adjust. He always seemed on edge. Always tired. (Did he ever get a chance to rest?) You wondered if he had an anxiety disorder.  
You would sometimes catch him staring at you, his brown eyes peering at you from behind his glasses. They were deep. They were intense. They were dark. It was almost as if he were trying to peer into your soul, as if ripping you apart to find out... Something. He seemed quiet and well-mannered, but something about the way he stared at you every so often... It both scared and intrigued you. Maybe he had a crush on you but was just awkward about it.  
That's what you figured when he asked you to a party seemingly out of nowhere. You've barely talked up to this point. You politely turn it down, and he seems surprised but lets it go. A few others decide they want to go.  
They don't return next week.  
But he does.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 24th, 2021  
Your LARP group has completely fallen apart because of the COVID-19 pandemic. You haven't seen many of them since March of last year, and some of them haven't even been online. (What were they even doing during quarantine if they weren't online?) You missed your friends, but they didn't seem to miss you. Dismayed, you close out Facebook and open your e-mail instead.  
It's mostly the usual spam. A coupon for Chess Burgers here, an old e-mail verification from yesterday. There is, however, a notification from your library. You open it up to see big bold letters;  
**NEW DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS CLUB**  
**GROUPS FOR KIDS, TEENAGERS, ADULTS**  
You hope you can make some friends in the adult group.  
The first meeting was in a few hours. You had nothing else to do. You decide to show up and see what happens.

You walk into the room and look around; the usual assortment of nerds, geeks, and dorks that you prefer to associate with. You don't look like you fit in, wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and round sunglasses. A lot of people are surprised to hear you're into things like DnD or LARPing, but you've found the roleplay community very welcoming and kind.   
You sit down on the chair backwards, striking up a conversation with some of the other people about to join you on your fictional journey. You learn their names (Beth, in pre-med at college who wanted to be a doctor after catching and surviving Covid; Johnathan, avid collector of model planes who started when his grandfather left him his collection in his will; Sarah, nonverbal and using a keyboard to speak and knew way more about the ocean than you could ever hope to know). You felt like you could get along with this group.  
The door opens as you finish introducing yourselves. You look up to see someone familiar;  
"Hey," you say. "I know you!"  
He freezes. A flash of fear shows over his face (or did you imagine it?)  
"You do?" He asks.  
"Yeah, you're the guy from our LARP group a couple years ago." You never forget a face.  
"Oh," he mouths, before repeating it with sound. "Yep, that's me. Just a big ol' roleplaying nerd."  
He flashes a smile at you. You're not quite sure if you remember his smile being quite that charming (or if he smiled at all). He did seem different, though. Something about him had changed, although you couldn't quite tell what. His grin was brighter. His eyes, however, were darker.  
"Good evening, everyone!" comes a voice from the door. It's the supervisor of the club. "Glad to see you're all already introducing yourselves. Who's ready to fill out character sheets?"

You all take the full three hours fleshing out and discussing your character sheets, with the occasional dorky joke here and there. You all never laughed so hard in your life as when Sarah jokingly named their character after the Dungeon Master, calling it "The REAL Carol". It ended up becoming the running gag through the rest of the meeting. Even the person you met from LARPing joined in on the joke. Something about him felt more inviting. You end up joking with him the most.   
Time flew by quickly and everyone went home. Some picked up by parents, some biking, some driving. You lived a little ways away and couldn't afford a car, so you had to call a rideshare. You pull out your cellphone as you wait by the door to call the car. Before you can hit confirm, a shadow blocks the florescent library lights.  
"Hey, do you have a ride?"   
You look over to see the man again. His face was soft and gentle as his voice (even if his eyes were as sharp as ever).  
"I'm calling one now," you say.   
"You know," he says. "I could give you a ride instead."  
"Sorry," You quip. "I don't accept rides from people who don't even tell me their name."  
"Guillermo," he introduces himself.  
"Guillermo, huh?" you smile. "Well, I'm [Y/N]."  
"So now that we're introduced," he starts.  
"Yes, you may drive me home," you finish.

You're always cautious when entering someone else's car for the first time, but on the other hand you were a little low on funds. You already spent 15 dollars to get to the library, so another 15 dollars back would've been a lot. You look over to him and see he's focusing intently on the road and the mirrors. He hasn't said much since you have both gotten in the car, making you feel a bit awkward. He seemed much friendlier earlier.  
"So, you must be really into roleplaying, huh?" you ask.   
"You could say that," he responds. "I've... Just started getting back into clubs again."  
"That's pretty exciting," you say. "I've just started getting back into clubs again, too. I've missed being able to see people in person."  
"Yeah, same here." He sounds tired. You have been, too.  
Quiet again. You sigh. He wasn't quite as conversational as he was at the club. He seemed much more charismatic then, but now he seemed solemn. You lean against the window, eyes half closed. You couldn't make him talk if he didn't want to, after all. You look down and see little dots on the door's fabric; small brown, dry stains all over. You wonder briefly for a moment what kind of stains they are. You squint before your blood runs cold.  
"...Guillermo?" You start, but the van suddenly swerves out of control. It crashes on his side against a pole. You're frozen in place in shock.  
"Mierda!" he breathes sharply. He brushes some of the glass off his lap and you notice his window had broken.   
"Holy fuck, are you okay?"  
He pulls a medium-sized piece of glass out of his hand before sucking the cut on his thumb. "Fuck," he mutters, jaw clenched. "This isn't good."  
"No shit," you exclaim. "You're bleeding!"  
"We have to go," He says. He quickly gets out of his side of the car before opening your door.   
"Shouldn't we wait for, like, a tow truck or someth-" before you can finish your thought he grabs your hand and runs with you.   
"What the fuck?" You ask. "Why are we running?"  
You look back to see a few bats hovering over the car. One of them lands on top and you could swear it was looking right at you. It gives you a chill down your spine. Before you're even able to ask, it transforms in a puff of smoke, turning into a person, along with the others who are now all running towards you.  
"G-Guillermo?" You stutter.  
"I'm sorry, this is not how it was supposed to go," he apologizes. He pulls back his trench coat to show several bottles of water attached to his left side. He grabs one, pulling the cork off with his teeth before throwing it onto one of the people, smoke rising from where it touched.  
"Guillermo.. Are those-"  
You are shocked into silence as he pulls a wooden steak from his right side and slams it directly into the chest of another person, as they fall over screaming. You fall onto your knees as you watch the bloodbath before you. You want to run but your legs won't carry you. You want to scream but your throat won't make a sound. The final body falls and his blood-covered face looks towards you.  
"There'll be more soon," he tells you. He holds his hand out to you. His thumb is still bleeding profusely, but it's hard to notice with the rest of the red staining his skin and clothes. You can't bring yourself to move, let alone take his hand. When he sees you frozen he scoops you up and carries you instead, running. "We have to find shelter."  
Unfortunately your car crashed on a mostly empty road, except for a park. He tells you there's a shortcut to his house from there, where you can stay until it's safe in the morning. He's cautious of every person who passes by. None of them looked unusual to you, but Guillermo tells you that you can never be too careful. You tell him you can walk from here and he sets you down.  
"So those were... they were..."  
"Vampires," he finishes for you. "Yes."  
"They're.. Actually real.."  
"Yes."  
"Are you one?"  
"No, just.. A famil-.... A hunte-...." He pauses, as if in deep thought. "I'm a human."  
"Well, 'Guillermo the Human', I-"  
"Shh, someone's coming," he whispers.   
He pulls you behind a group of trees, pinning you to one of their trunks and shielding you from sight. He peers around, pressing you to the surface. The only sounds you can hear in the dark of night are the crickets and quickened beating of his heart (or was it your own?) He's not paying much attention to you so much as his surroundings, but you can't stop looking at him. Who _is_ this person?  
"I think the coast is clear," he whispers, looking towards you. Your heart skips a beat, although you're not sure if it's fear or something else. "We should keep moving." You nod in response. The blood on his clothes is now soaked into yours, but you can't seem to bring yourself to care right now.  
"Why are they after me specifically?"  
"I don't know," he says. "Probably because they liked the smell of your blood. But they were waiting outside the library for you. That's why I thought I'd offer you a ride home. That plan is going to be... delayed, though."  
Before you can respond you suddenly hear screaming to your right; Guillermo had thrown a wooden steak into another vampire. It laid squirming on the ground like a dying insect before you even noticed it.  
"Come on," he says, pulling you along.  
You have a feeling this is going to be a long night.


	2. Out, Damned Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running from vampires, you retreat to Guillermo's home for shelter. His home isn't quite what you expected, as you wonder exactly what kind of person Guillermo is.

When Guillermo said that he was taking you to his home, you weren't quite sure of what to expect. Was it some high tech vampire headquarter? Or maybe an old house lit only by candlelight. Your brain went to all of the stories of vampires and hunters you had read and seen in movies and television, trying to make a guess of what to expect. You weren't quite ready for anymore surprises after finding out that vampires were real just minutes ago, so you wanted to prepare yourself mentally. Nothing could have prepared you for what met you inside instead;  
A small, homey, and warm apartment, lined with fading yellow wallpaper and greeted by a little lady who you assumed to be Guillermo's mother.  
"¡Oh Guillermo!" She exlaims. "¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Finalmente has traído una cita a casa!"  
"Mamá, no," Guillermo sighed, cheeks flushed a light red. "No son una cita. Son solo un amigo."  
"Si no trae a casa una cita pronto, ¡arreglaré su matrimonio por usted!"  
You wished you knew what they were saying, but your Spanish lessons from high school were failing you.  
"[Y/N], this is Mamá. She's happy to have you here."  
"Happy to be here, as well," You smile politely.  
"¡Por favor, cásate con él! ¡Necesita un buen cónyuge para mantenerlo a raya!"  
"Mamá!" Guillermo exlaims, his face an even brighter colour.  
"What did she say?" You ask.  
"She, uh- She's just happy you feel at home. Let me talk to her for a second.."  
You nod as they converse in Spanish. It seems like it might be a long conversation so you sit down. You look around to see a pitcher of lemonade sitting on the table and a bowl covered with a cloth. You peek underneath to see raw dough, you assume for bread. Looking back up you see Guillermo's mother pulling on his shirt yelling at him (you assume) about his blood-stained clothes as well as pointing to yours. You can make out a few frazzled "Sorry"s and something about spilling juice. Did his mother not know about the vampires?  
"Mamá says you can use our shower," he says. "I'll take care of the laundry. You'll be staying here for the night."  
You let out a butchered "Gracias" before making your way over to the shower.   
You take off your blood-stained clothes, folding them and placing them neatly on top of the toilet, trying to keep as much of it off your hands as possible. You look down at them and see you've managed to get some blood on your hands after all. You start to turn on the shower, but stop, thinking that maybe touching the handle with bloody hands isn't a good idea. You use your elbow to turn the handle on the sink instead, rinsing the red liquid off. You think of Lady MacBeth trying to wash the stains from her hands. How many times has Guillermo attempted to wash the guilt from his hands in this very sink? Did he ever struggled with the thought of killing vampires, even if they they...  
You shake the thought from your head. Once your hands are clean you turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm. Now that you're not in shock anymore, you're very aware of how gross and sticky you feel. You look down at the red on your chest, the red on your stomach. You start to feel ill.  
_Knock knock knock_  
You jump.  
"Hey," a voice calls. "It's Guillermo. You can uh, you can slip the laundry out the door."  
You crack open the door and hand them to him, before quickly closing it again without saying a word. There's a slight pause before he replies with a sarcastic "You're welcome", and you hear his footsteps walk away. You take a deep breath, then finally hop into the shower.

While you were in the shower, Guillermo's mother had given you some clothes to wear while yours were being washed; an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pants. When you finally get dressed and step out of the bathroom, the smell of delicious food hits your nose, and you now realize how hungry you are. You step into the kitchen to see Guillermo with an apron on, cooking, and his mother setting the table. She notices you and looks up at you with a big smile.  
"¡Oh, ahí estás!" She exlaims. "Disfruta la comida de mi hijo. Compensará el desorden. ¡Su cocina es tan buena que te enamorarás de mi pequeño Guillermo!"  
"Mamá, basta!" Guillermo fumes. He sighs then turns towards you. "But as she said, I did make dinner to.. Try and make up for the circumstances. I mean, I already started making the bread and left it to rise, but the rest I started on while you were cleaning up."  
He places some plates in front of you. The food looks absolutely delicious but..  
"What?" You exclaim. "What the hell is happening?"  
"What... Do you mean?" He looks at you, puzzled.  
"No, like," You pause, frustrated at trying to find the right words. "You were literally just.. Stabbing vampires in the chest as we ran through the park covered in blood! I didn't even know supernatural stuff like that existed until tonight! And now we're here just... Casually having dinner? With your mom?" You take a quick taste of one of the dishes. "And you're a chef too?!" You take another bite. "Apparently.. A very damn good chef?!" You put another piece in your mouth. You're upset, but you're also very hungry.  
A timer goes off.  
"Oh, shoot, that's the bread," he mutters, walking over to the oven.  
"Guillermo, ¿puedes traducirme?" His mother asks, sitting down.  
"Creen que se ve muy bien, mamá," he says, pulling out a loaf of fresh bread and setting it on top of the stove. It smells delicious. Once he pulls it out, he places what you assume is a cake inside.  
"You're a vampire hunter... And a chef... And a baker," you stare in disbelief.  
"I mean," he starts, trying to lean on the counter. "I wouldn't exactly call myself-" his hand misses and he nearly falls over, but he catches himself. "I'm not a vampire hunter.... Not exactly."  
"Then what the fuck was all of that?!"  
"Guillermo, no seas grosero con tu cita," His mother says in a scolding tone.  
"¡Esa no es mi-!" He stops before sighing. "Si, Mamá."  
There's a pause before he turns towards you.  
"Let's... Talk about this in the morning."   
You nod. You don't want to talk about this in the morning. You want to talk about this now. But, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. You sit down at the table. His mother looks at you with a big, polite smile. Guillermo brings over the last of the food and sits it down in front of you. There's not really much else you can do besides dig in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify what kind of food Guillermo made, since I'm not sure what you lovelies enjoy to eat. I know nothing pulls me out of a reader-insert story like food I do not enjoy, so you're meant to just picture your favourite meal.


	3. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night. You've been staying at Guillermo's home until morning to stay safe from vampires. Only issue is you can't sleep. Maybe a glass of water will help. Maybe some fresh air from an open window will help.. Maybe...

You couldn't sleep. No, not with what you witnessed hours ago. You've never seen anyone die in front of you let alone the bloodbath you had to see when you were just trying to go home. You especially couldn't sleep with the person who committed that blood bath in the same room. Granted, he saved your life, but it's still a lot for you to process. You groan softly and place your hands on your face before getting out of bed. You're careful not to step on Guillermo who was on the floor in an old sleeping bag (You had insisted to take the sleeping bag instead but he was awfully stubborn for someone who seemed so well-mannered earlier... Of course, it might have been why he made you take the bed.)  
You walk into the kitchen and open the cupboards one at a time. You had no idea where anything was, but _damn_ you could really use some water right now. After a short hunt you find some mugs and decide to settle on one of them to drink with. Looking out the window you see an empty parking space with the apartment number on it. You weren't sure if Guillermo told his mother that he crashed the car and left it by the park yet. He might've forgotten in the heat of the moment.   
You quietly count to yourself how many cars are not quite parked right as you take another sip of water. _No one seems to know how to drive in New York,_ you think to yourself.  
Suddenly a bat flies up to the window. You yelp and jump back. Your mug almost falls, but with a bit of awkward juggling you manage to catch it despite getting water everywhere. You look up and glare at the thing. It stares back.   
"You scared me half to death, you know," You huff.   
It doesn't reply.  
"Ugh, why am I talking to a bat?" You groan as you refill your water cup. You keep a close eye at the window above the sink, as it hangs upside down, completely still. It blinks slowly once... twice... three times... Your water is flowing out of the cup as the faucet continues to pour. It blinks. You blink. You find your free hand slowly reaching up to the latch, as if subconsciously. It blinks. You blink. You open the window. The bat climbs down and sits on the outside ledge, as if waiting to be invited in... It blinks...  
"Get back!" Guillermo's voice shouts behind you. He lunges forward with a crucifix. The bat squeals in pain and falls backwards for a moment, then flies away quickly.  
You feel dizzy.  
He quickly walks over to close and lock the window back.  
You feel yourself slowly coming back.  
"Guillermo..?"  
"[Y/N], Dios mío, you have to be more careful!"   
"I'm sorry, I-" You hold your head. It's throbbing now. "I don't know what came over me."  
"Rule number one when dealing with vampires," he says, tucking his crucifix necklace back into his shirt. "Never look them in the eye."  
You look up at _his_ eyes as he says this. His voice is stern, but his eyes are filled with worry.   
"No eye contact," you echo. "Got it."  
He must've noticed you looking him in his eyes, because he suddenly looked away.  
"I-I just said..." He sighs before muttering a "Nevermind."   
"I really don't know what to make of you," you blurt out.  
He chuckles, as if you just told a funny joke.  
"Honestly," he laughs. "I'm not sure what to make of myself, either." He throws up his hands into an irritated shrug before walking back to his room.  
You stand in the kitchen, soaked with water and alone with your thoughts. You realize you might've hurt him, but you just wanted to figure out what his deal was. It's not your fault you're not used to the whole "vampires being real" thing, let alone someone who slays them. You start to head back to bed, as well, before stepping in a puddle of water. You debate on leaving it out of spite, but figured Guillermo's mother didn't deserve to slip on it in the morning.   
You grab some paper towels and start to unravel some before Guillermo walks over with a towel.  
"It's.. better to use the towel," he says. "Paper towel can get expensive."  
He gets down on his knees and starts to soak the water up.   
"I was going to get it, you know," you tell him.   
"Well, I have it now," he tells you.  
"You're really stubborn, you know that?"  
He looks at you, pauses, then smiles.  
"You know, I think I've earned my right to be stubborn," he says before finishing.   
"What is that even supposed to-"  
He cuts you off by handing you the wet towel, then walks back to his room.  
"Wait, where should I put this?" You ask.  
"I dunno, [Y/N]," he responds. "I'm too stubborn to tell you."  
You see him crawl into his sleeping bag and roll over.  
"Guillermo," You say.   
No response.  
"Guillermo, I know you didn't fall asleep that fast."  
Silence.  
You sighed. You guess you could figure out where it goes on your own.


End file.
